Rio: yo no quiero perder una cosa
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Un nuevo song fic, inspirado en el fic "Las consecuencias de las acciones" de Blue Dark Light.


**Rio: yo no quiero perder una cosa**

**Este es un song-fic inspirado en el fic de Blue Dark Light "Las consecuencias de las acciones", disfrútenla.**

**Canción: I don't want to miss a thing de aerosmith**

Blu y Perla emprenden vuelo, dejando atrás a todas las aves reunidas quienes habían decidido desterrarlos de Rio. Blu, se seca las lágrimas durante el vuelo, se sitúa encima de Perla en el aire, y le seca las lágrimas de sus ojos. Eso hizo que Perla se sintiera mejor, y entonces Blu dijo:

"Perla… ¡apresúrate o nos dejara el avión!" –dijo él

"¿avión? ¿Hacia dónde?" –preguntó ella confundida

"¿y hacia dónde tontita? dijiste que querías conocer Minnesota y mi lugar de origen, así que ¿Por qué no vamos entonces? además, quiero ver unos viejos amigos que creo que morirán del infarto por verme y conocer al amor de mi vida. Algunas estarán furiosas, pero es por nuestro bien, y si no te parece entonces solamente viajemos, alrededor del mundo, y visitemos lugares maravillosos que sé que te encantarán hasta lograr encontrar nuestro nido de amor ¿Qué te parece?" –ofreció Blu

Perla responde- "bueno… yo creo que podemos formar nuestro futuro allá, además no creo que me arrepienta, ¿y sabes por qué? porque jure seguirte en las buenas y en las malas hasta en nuestro lecho de muerte, y porque… ¡quiero saber cómo se siente estar al lado de humanos como compañeros! ¡Será una nueva experiencia… pero valdrá la pena!"

Luego de un viaje largo, al fin ambos llegaron al aeropuerto. Blu escuchaba detenidamente el avión que los llevaría a Norteamérica desde afuera hasta el aburrimiento. Luego de una larga espera, escuchan la puerta y el avión que los llevaría a su destino. Ambas aves de ensueño, vuelan sigilosamente y en silencio, hacia el avión; pasando entre los carros que llevan equipajes en la pista hasta llegar a la zona de carga. En el Lugar, debían de no dejarse ver de los humanos, escondidos entre los equipajes, teniendo éxito. Después de una pequeña espera, hasta que el personal terminara de cargar lo último del equipaje, entonces cerraron herméticamente la zona de carga, listo el avión para despegar. Entonces Blu y Perla salieron junto con otras aves que también se escondieron e iban a viajar a otros destinos; ¡no eran los únicos que podían usar avión!

El avión empezó a moverse mientras que Blu y Perla se acomodaron entre los equipajes al lado de una ventanilla, sentados y observando por última vez la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro. Eso hizo que ambos soltaran lágrimas y lloraran, para que luego se abrazaran con fuerza mientras sentían el sufrimiento mutuo. Entonces Perla dijo despacio:

"¡adiós, mi querido hogar! ¡Estaremos ausentes por el resto de nuestra vida! ¡Ahora tendré que formar una vida nueva! ¡Pero siempre con la frente en alto, y con las ganas de seguir viviendo! junto con mi amor, por siempre" –dijo ella

En eso Blu la acerca a su pecho y responde- "no te preocupes Perla, estaremos juntos en esto, aunque dejamos en este lugar, las mejores experiencias que hemos tenido en nuestras vidas. Hemos reído, llorado, odiado, arrepentido, así como la oportunidad de tener a los mejores amigos que no se comparan con otros. Hemos aprendido nuestra lección y toda nuestra generación lo tendrá grabado por siempre hasta el final de los días ¡adiós Rio, adiós definitivamente y con el dolor de mi alma, mi lugar de nacimiento!… ¡nuestro hogar de antaño! ¡Nuestro paraíso!"

Y con esas palabras, Blu y Perla entrelazaron sus garras junto con los grilletes que Luiz les había regalado el día anterior, mientras observaron por la ventanilla como el avión se movía, y ascendía por los aires, dejando atrás a su hogar a la maravillosa ciudad de Rio de Janeiro. Perla comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Blu le daba el consuelo que podía darle.

"Blu, al menos aun te tengo, sé que fui despiadada contigo hace 2 años pero quiero que sepas que si hubiera repetido esa escena hubiera corrido a tus alas y te hubiera implorado perdón, pero quiero saber… ¿hubieras aceptado mis disculpas?" –preguntó ella aun llorando

"si lo hubiera hecho, porque te amo y eso no cambiará, es cierto que me lastimaste en ese tiempo pero te hubiera aceptado eso y más" –dijo Blu llorando también- "pero hay que olvidar el pasado, yo olvidaré mi vida de asesino y todos mis recuerdos tristes"

"y yo olvidaré todo lo que te dije, esos 2 años sin ti, y más que nada olvidaré a mi familia, alguien que menosprecia así a una pobre polluela no merece ser recordada" –dijo Perla- "¡no merece ser familia!"

"haces lo correcto Perla, una familia no trata así a nadie, pero aún estoy aquí, yo seré tu familia" –dijo Blu acariciando a Perla

"si tienes razón Blu, lo que importa ahora somos nosotros" –djo Perla- "además nunca los necesité, nunca me enseñaron a defenderme, pero aprendí, soy una excelente peleadora ¿no es así?"

"sí que lo eres" –dijo Blu

"tuve mi 1er novio sin ellos, aprendí a valerme por mi misma y a luchar contra el mundo sin ellos, pasé 16 años de cumpleaños sin ellos, ¡nunca los volví a ver así que al diablo con ellos!" –dijo empezando a llorar- "no me hicieron falta ni me harán, porque te tengo a ti y te diré algo, empezaremos de 0, conseguiremos un lindo sitio para vivir, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos niños y seremos mejores padres de lo que ellos fueron y yo sé que para eso no los necesitaré porque no hay ni una maldita cosa que me puedan enseñar sobre el amor a los hijos" –dijo y empezó a llorar más- "¿Cómo es posible que me hicieran eso?"

A Blu le habían llegado esas palabras, él tampoco supo que fue de sus padres, pero ahora tenía a Perla y tendrían una hermosa familia que no sufriría lo que sufrieron ellos. Ambos se abrazaron aún más buscando el calor y amor del otro mientras que de la nada empezó a sonar una melodía.

"Perla, me perdí 2 años sin tu cariño, sin tus abrazos, tus besos, no quiero volver a perderme ni 1seg de ti, quiero que sepas que…" –dijo Blu y empezó a cantar

**Blu. **_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you are far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

Todas las aves que abordaron el avión oían la música la cual les parecía hermosa y decidieron seguirla con Blu.

**Blu y coro. **_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

"te amo tanto Perla, eres todo para mí" –dijo Blu

"y yo a ti Blu" –dijo Perla acurrucándose en su pecho y Blu siguió cantando

**Blu. **_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,_

_And I wondering what you are dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you are seeing,_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

**Blu y coro. **_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Mientras Blu y Perla compartían un beso que sellaría su amor por el resto de su vida el coro siguió cantando.

**Coro. **_And I don't want to miss one smile,_

_I don't want to miss one kiss,_

_I just want to be with you right here with you,_

_Just like this, I just want to hold you close,_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all of the rest of time _

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

**Blu y coro. **_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

**Blu. **_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep yeah_

_I don't want to miss a thing._

Mientras la música seguía todas las aves decidieron dormir para ahorrar energías. Blu y Perla se acostaron juntos tapándose con una frazada que sacaron de una maleta.

"te amo Blu" –dijo Perla dándole a Blu un beso de las buenas noches

"también te amo Perla" –dijo Blu abrazando a Perla y ambos se duermen mientras el avión seguía su curso alejándose más de Brasil, su lugar de nacimiento… su hogar

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado queridos lectores.**

**No le nieguen a nadie su corazón, el amor es 1 de los tesoros más preciados junto con los amigos y la familia. No desperdicien ni un segundo de eso o se arrepentirán el resto de sus vidas. Se la quiero dedicar a mi ex novia María, con quien llevé una relación a larga distancia y terminó en Enero, no supe darle mi tiempo y terminamos, aun somos amigos, pero no tengo el valor para decirle que la extraño y que me de otra oportunidad, porque ahora está con otro. No cometan mí mismo error, valoren lo que tienen porque tal vez mañana ya no lo tengan y se arrepentirán. Dejen sus reviews.**

**Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**


End file.
